1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capturing platforms, and more specifically, to image capturing workstations for supporting image capturing devices and the objects to be captured.
2. Background Art
Photography may be art-based, business-based, or hobby-based and is carried out by professionals and amateurs alike to varying degrees. Photographing an object from a variety of angles in a variety of settings often requires positioning an object as well as setting up a number of accessories including a camera or image capture device, lighting elements, and one or more background element, among others. An object to be captured is positioned and the image capture accessories oriented or automated relative to the object and then used to produce the desired single image, series of images, or videos. Since lighting, angles, and backgrounds all cooperate to produce unique images, the capability to adjust and exchange such devices is extremely useful. Some exemplary systems may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,258 to Zamoyski and U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,132 to Counts, Jr. However, such studio-sized systems are large, complicated to assemble, breakdown, and move, are not portable as a unit, and do not facilitate close up or small scale photography.
For objects on a smaller scale and for close up photography, several turntable systems have been developed. One such example may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,440,685 to Weng. However, the Weng photo shelf requires a complicated support system with a number of girders providing an adjustable mounting system for a camera to move through a variety of axes and photograph an object placed on a turntable. However, there is no system for securing the object to the turntable such that the Weng photo shelf is not invertible in use, and the additional support structure adds unnecessary complexity and expense to the system. This issue is exacerbated in U.S. Pat. No. 8,244,117 to Neith, which discloses an even bulkier and complex support structure.
On a smaller scale, another turntable style system may be found in U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0128975 to Shevick. However, the Shevick discloses a dual mode device with a first mode of attaching a camera for panoramic photography constructed to the exclusion of a second mode wherein a platter is mounted on the base to display an object for 3D photography without securing the object to the platter. Likewise, the anagraphic stand in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,536 to Scala fails to provide the ability to secure the object to the turntable and provide an invertible system.
Given the drawbacks of the current technology, there exists a need for a photography workstation with a more compact support structure that supports the quick orientation and exchange of a plurality of image capturing accessories along with the ability to dispose and secure the object to be captured in a variety of orientations, including an inverted orientation.